


A Good Fight Every Once and a While To Loosen up the Joints and to Make Sure You Aren't Just Going to Drop Dead after Berserking From Being Unused to It

by MintySkulls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Do vaguely mentioned boners people do nothing about count as T+?, It's kiiind of shippy but not a whole lot, M/M, Saix is hot though and 9/10 Xemnases agree, We will have None of That in this house, Will rate up if not, the one that doesn't is the Xemnas from the past when Saix was a Babby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySkulls/pseuds/MintySkulls
Summary: You gotta practice writing fights sometime, right? Unless you don't. I should, since it's a weak point of mine.Also, here's Xemnas being very on-board with power displays even if it involves property damage.





	A Good Fight Every Once and a While To Loosen up the Joints and to Make Sure You Aren't Just Going to Drop Dead after Berserking From Being Unused to It

            It was unusual to see Xemnas about the castle during the day, especially only a little after noon since that was when he had lunch. There he was, though, stretching and leaning back against the wall of the lobby.

            “I’m curious about how well you can manage your powers as of late, seeing as you seldom go into very much combat warranting it.” He said.

            Saïx looked up at him, blinking. “Rest assured, it’s survivable by me. Were it not, I wouldn’t be speaking to you now.”

            “We could stand to shake any rust off, regardless. Would you care to demonstrate that?”

            Saïx frowned, looked at his paperwork, and decided some of the maintenance checking could be performed by Dusks or a Berserker if needed. Most of the other stuff could be done later and he could possibly ask Xaldin or other more capable members for some assistance in exchange for him paying for their lunch or something. As much as he condemned socializing in place of work, splitting it up between him and others always gave them a bit of time for chit-chat and commentary in-between reports.

            He rose to his feet, nodding and stepping over to him. “I suppose that’s fine. How will we be doing this?”

            “For the sake of being a bit more balanced and something new, hand-to-hand?” Xemnas suggested as he began to walk down the hall to one of the empty observatory rooms which basically served no other purpose than have big windows and be used to hang out in sometimes.

            There were a lot of rooms like that in the castle; castles were typically expected to host more than 14 people and beings that didn’t have to physically manifest constantly. It was still better than being too cramped, but it was still suffocating in its own right.

            Perplexed, Saïx wondered why that was a concern all of a sudden. But, then again, when they did spar, weapons were used, so maybe he wanted to gauge how well Saïx fought without his. Maybe berserking without his claymore could open some insight on techniques he hadn’t considered. He figured he’d probably find out eventually and followed him.

            “What are the other parameters?” Saïx asked as he stretched his arms.

            “Healing is not permitted until after, no weapons, and no going for the eyes or genitals. Does that sound good?” Xemnas replied as he opened the door and stepped inside. “I doubt the last two will be a problem, even when you berserk as you don’t use those tactics, but it’s worth saying I suppose. Also, I won’t float.”

            Floating was a bit of a ridiculous advantage he had over Saïx and basically everyone except a select few in the organization. Mixed with that and his ability to flicker out from one place and appear somewhere else was also a tad unfair for training. He also didn’t want Saïx to learn his patterns too much when armed; he knew something was up.

            Saïx nodded, slipping his coat off, seeing as it could easily be grabbed. “I have no complaints.”

            “Good.” Xemnas smiled, doing the same.

            As form-fitting as the coats were in the body area, they really didn't do justice for Xemnas' biceps and obscured his legs, which was a shame in Saïx's opinion.

            Before flinging themselves at each other, it was best to stretch, so they took a few minutes to do that. His back made a few painful cracks and pops that made him and Saïx visibly cringe.

           They stood about ten feet away from each other. After a good minute of studying one another, they slowly but tensely began to approach. Just flinging oneself at the other wouldn’t be too effective; they had to get a better angle and do something a lot less predictable to get an upperhand.

            Xemnas had a bit more patience than Saïx did, and this showed by Saïx taking a quick side-step and leaping at him not out of a well-thought-out plan, but the urge to simply get it started. Whatever mood he was in, it wasn’t one that involved wanting to sit around and wait.

            Saïx grabbed one arm and slipped a leg between his before forcing them both downward and rolling forward.

            Xemnas twisted around, ripping his arm and leg free and forcing Saïx into a headlock.

            There was an odd but familiar… _vibration_ in the air. He felt Saïx’s hand attempt to rake down his back, eyes widening and pupils dilating and reflecting light like a cat’s. The quiver of tense muscles rippled through him.

            He leapt back and dodged the hand and leg swiping out at him, knowing this song and dance was about to get a bit explosive any second now and he did not want to be near the metaphorical detonation until it was in full-swing.

            Still, he had to rile him up a bit more, didn’t he? He side-hopped and rushed him while there was a delay in Saïx twisting to face him, slamming his elbow into his gut. His other arm was grabbed quickly before he could do anymore damage and a leg swept up and shoved him from the back, though awkwardly given their current position.

            Saïx looked thoroughly pissed, though, and that was a good sign for once. He took a step back, steeling himself.

            With impeccable speed, he jolted forward and wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulder and gripped that hand, throwing them both to the ground and clamping a leg around his to subdue any kicks. He rolled over a bit more to put Xemnas’ free arm under them, earning a soft grunt.

            Xemnas _had_ to be going easy on him, come on. Or, maybe he hurt his back while stretching earlier? Those noises didn’t sound healthy. Hey, maybe it was a bit of both.

            Xemnas pushed up to the best of his ability with the odd angle his arm was in under him and rolled back over with what little momentum he could get. It was enough to dislodge Saïx’s arm from around his waist, especially since the long-sleeved undershirts weren’t the grippiest of material—more of an athletic type of fabric that wicked off sweat, and free his leg that wasn’t as wrapped around.

            Saïx growled and retaliated by sinking his teeth into his shoulder. The additional strength and adrenaline added allowed his teeth to slice deeper than usual.  Had he had a better angle, he may have reached bone or maybe even gotten to the artery on that side of his neck. It seemed to be an act of reflex, not so much a rational or deliberate act, as his eyebrows raised the second he tasted blood.

            Hissing in surprise and pain, Xemnas jerked his shoulder free, kneed him him the stomach, jumped to his feet, and ducked out of the way. Damn, that move made Saïx’s teeth rake further along and open more skin. Whatever, a potion could fix it. He took the shock also apparent in Saïx as an opportunity to kick his legs out from under him then gain some distance between them. That shit stung, but it was a wise decision on Saïx’s part; it made using that arm insufferable and the idea of landing on his shoulder cringe-worthy already. It was an additional disadvantage.

            Saïx put his hands out and propelled himself back up in a crouching position. He stared at Xemnas, frozen. He was hard to read in this kind of state; his eyes had a certain enigmatic vacancy to them. It was akin to trying to read an animal one had never seen before staring with intent and unsheathed claws but an unknown plan.

            There was a pause, nothing making noise but their heavy breathing and the occasional clunk from the air conditioning.

 _Come on._ Xemnas thought. _You have to be close_. _All your physical signs are showing._

            Letting him cool down wouldn’t work.

            Saïx eyed the wound and asked in a somewhat warbling and growling voice, “Do you want to—”

            The uppercut into his jaw ended that question before it was ever finished. It was like a film went over his eyes, the entirety of them gold and vicious. His body quaked with something unplaceable.

            “We aren’t done until one of us can’t stand back up.” Was all Xemnas responded with before sending his knee back into his stomach.

            Saïx merely hissed through blood-soaked teeth and negated the force against him with a quick block. Language would soon be lost on him judging by how every sinew of his body pulsated with what the moon was lending him.

            Given his usual use of the claymore, this must have taken some restraint to not summon it, as he was slower to charge this time.

            But he did, and his nails found their places through even his gloves in the side of Xemnas’ leg and the other in his arm. He was milking the bite wound’s damage quite a bit and made that arm even more useless.

            They fell to the floor, Xemnas quickly kicking him off before he could get to his throat, which he was eyeing pretty hard. He regained his balance and sprinted back to the center of the room for the sake of not being cornered.

            Where was Saïx? Frowning, Xemnas looked around and was thrown to the ground.

            Fucker climbed up one of the walls and leapt on him, snarling, roaring, the whole nine yards. The shockwave as they made contact with the floor slammed Xemnas’ head against the hard ground with a harsh _crack_. It also looked like it bounced one of Saïx's knees, too, given the way it landed.

            Xemnas could see where Saïx slammed his fingers into the hard marble-like material hard enough to make holes and climb up using them as Saïx sat atop his legs. He had also made similar holes in the floor right next to his head. The Dusks in charge of fixing that were going to shit themselves.

            He grabbed and wrestled against the man on top of him, but his strength was waning and Saïx’s wasn’t. His arm was bleeding rather hard, wasn’t it? And his thigh? That was feeling pretty warm and that entire side of his leg was soaked in blood. Maybe he could work on fighting without teleporting a bit more; that seemed to be a weak point.

            This didn’t look good, and it was time to stop this before one of them _actually_ died. Xemnas grabbed Saïx by the hair and then got a hard grip on the sides of his face. He pulled him down with a light twist to get his point across that if Saïx was going to try anything, he was jerking his hands one way very hard, there would be a snap, and he’d be the only one leaving this room.

            Saïx loomed over him, fingers on one hand still in the floor while the other sank its nails into Xemnas’ uninjured shoulder and with sweat practically steaming off his body. As he slowly came down from his rage, his limbs slackened and his ringing and pounding head and neck went limp in Xemnas’ hands. All the hits to his stomach and sides were really getting to him now, too. That was the downfall to his powers; someone could stab him in every vulnerable spot that wouldn’t kill him instantly and he could power through it until he returned to normal. Then the pain would be something he didn’t expect, which made it worse.

            Without the threat of death looming over him, he was much less motivated to get back up and resume fighting. He looked more like he wanted a nap.

            “I believe I speak for both of us by saying I probably can’t continue.”

            “That would be correct.” Saïx groaned.

            “You did well.” Xemnas chuckled and let his hands drop. “I didn’t think you would exhaust me.”

            “Too well perhaps, given your shoulder.” Saïx retorted, scooting up to get his weight off his injured leg a bit and eyeing the shoulder wound and stained clothing.

            “It’s nothing a potion and Motrin won’t fix.”

            “Hm.” Saïx furrowed his eyebrows and glanced down at what was pressing into his thigh. “Is that from adrenaline or pleasure?”

            Xemnas also looked down and replied, “Both.”

            “Fuck’s sake.” Saïx breathed.

            “You’re handsome when you look as though you’re about to kill a man, that’s all I can say.”


End file.
